Traditionally, the manufacturing of a lens for use in eyeglasses requires a number of steps, including: (1) choosing a semi-finished lens blank with a finished front surface (base curve) and an unfinished back surface, (2) grinding the back surface with a lathe, such as a toric lathe, that creates a spherical concave or convex surface (such as a cylindrical or spherical surface) on the back surface to place an optical system on the surface used to correct the vision of a user of eyeglasses, and (3) lapping the back surface to smooth the surface to a desired curvature to finish the optical system. Further steps may include polishing and smoothing the lens. Using lathes and laps, the creation of surfaces on lens has often been limited to generally spherical surfaces because the lap can only apply curves to the back surfaces on lenses that maintain the same radius of curvature through the surface.
When creating high power lenses, such as high plus power and/or high prismatic lenses, it is often necessary to create sharp edges at the periphery of the lens (or of the lens blank) during stages of the manufacturing process. For example, in order to create a high power lens, the curve of the front surface and the curve of the back surface of a lens blank can have drastically different radii of curvature. This often leads to the two curves meeting at the periphery of the lens blank and creating a thin, sharp, pointed edge. There are various problems associated with creating sharp points on lens blanks during manufacturing, namely:                The sharp, thin edge often breaks during manufacturing. For example, soft, sponge-like pads are used to polish a lens blank after curves are ground into the lens blank. The pads often get caught in the sharp edge during polishing and the edge breaks off.        The sharp, thin edge often ruins equipment used during manufacturing. For example, polishing pads can tear should they get caught in the sharp edge. This can greatly affect the speed of manufacturing, not to mention the costs associated with manufacturing a lens. Additionally, should a thin edge break off, any subsequent processes may be affected. For example, an edger having a cutting blade tends to slip when a lens to be edged (that is, the periphery is to be removed) is jagged or has pieces broken off.        The sharp, thin edge does not allow for automated manufacturing. Because the sharp edges are thin and require care when handling, inspectors and other manufacturing personnel are required to regulate the stages of the manufacturing process.        The sharp, thin edge can lead to improper coating of a lens. For example, when a coating (e.g., an anti-reflective coating) is being applied to a front surface of a lens blank having a thin edge, the application of the coating will often wrap around the thin edge and be applied to the back surface, which is undesirable and can ruin a lens.        
Attempts to correct these problems have additional disadvantages. Typically, manufacturers add unwanted and/or unneeded thickness to the entire lens to offset the thinning or sharpening at the periphery where a front curve and a back curve meet. However, adding thickness leads to lenses that are bulky and inconvenient to a user wearing eyeglasses with such lenses. Also, the additional thickness in the center portion increases the magnification, appearance, and weight of the lens, causing the wearer of the lens (i.e., in eyeglasses) cosmetic and physical discomfort.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.